real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Cycle 1 Episode 2
Welcome back ladies to the studio. Ok so to recap last episode Zendaya had highest score at 37. As reward for that you will receive 3 points to your score whatever week you think you may or may feel bad on. Now lets see what your next theme is... Beach theme! So take pictures at the beach. Welcome back girls! Ok just like before call you up 1 by 1. Tho this time be calling out order of highest scoring to lowest scoring and bit of fee back to help you girls try and improve or just ovation from a well good job. Remember that judging be harder and harder as road goes along. Before we begin Zendaya has told us she will not use her 3 points for this week. I can say this and someone has broke Zendaya record as highest score. With a perfect score of 40 is... Congrats Ryan. Also as reward you get +3 points to whatever week you feel in danger with. As will also say very close in running is... Jennifer I can say without a doubt that this is a good photo, but as weeks go along start posing more to give a good vibe to the photo's. Next safe person is... Margot this photo is marvelous. Tho with not showing off the shorts or underwear in the photo is a reason to lose points. You need to show off the fashion. Coming in 4th... Jacqueline great photo, but look at the camera not the people standing around you. Next 2 safe are... Ok what I can say about you 2 is completely differently from one another. Ariana you might have done well with Ryan if wasn't for bad luck on your side. As for Sarah the outfit is fine, but that's no where near a beach theme around you. Try and learn from each other next week. Lady Gaga step on up please. Lady Gaga this is a N^ext top model and was a good photo tho want to win blow us away next time. I see potential in you as going far or winning this game. Next girl safe is... Emma this shit will not pass for me hardly. In my opinion this was very week photo from your last week photo. Not gonna say anything else and hope for better next week. Just 5 girls left and next one safe is... Ellen remember that sunglasses will kill your score. Get rid of the shades and you'll see better results. Just 4 girls left and... Zendaya I think you gambled way to much this round. Luck was not on your side, and nearly coasted you. Don't waste something like that in this game cause could mean be done next week or very soon. Can the rest of you 3 girls step on up. Courteney, Elizabeth, and Nicki. You girls had a very poor photo's and I'm very disappointed in you girls. You think may get by easy with last week tho this game can change on you in a second. I don't wanna see this shit ever again. Lets view who got 3rd from bottom. Courteney you are safe. I want you to improve from this or can kiss this competition good damn bye. Just 2 girls left.... Elizabeth and Nicki whichever girl stays I want to see you shine through as not going down so easy. Both of you best of luck. Congrats Nicki on staying. As for you Elizabeth your road as ended here. I do hope for you learn from these mistakes and move forward in modeling world. Good bye. Well ladies another week is done, but your n6ot done with B%each Theme yet. Everyone into your swimwear cause we gonna start week 3 early tomorrow.